


Love Letters from a Desk Over

by Acetate (DramaLama), Chrystie, kate882, luckypen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance through dirty pick up lines and cheesy notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters from a Desk Over

_The desk isn’t the only thing that’s hard wood ;)_ Aomine tapped Kagami on the shoulder and passed him the note, pointing at the blue haired kid sitting on Kagami’s other side to indicate who he wanted it to go to.

Kagami gave the guy next to him a confused look before taking the note. _Who the hell passes notes in this day and age?_ He shrugged. Wasn’t his problem he guessed. He placed the note on Kuroko’s desk and pointed towards the guy on his other side who had given him the note.

Kuroko opened it up and looked unimpressed by what he saw. _The desk is certainly the harder of the two to break in half if you keep bothering me._ He wrote neatly and passed the note back to Kagami to give to the other boy.

Given Kuroko's expression, Kagami didn’t want to know what was written in the first note. He silently dropped Kuroko’s note on the other guy’s desk, hoping that that would be the last of them.

Aomine quirked an eye at the response he’d gotten. _Cute_ and _witty_. He might’ve been in love. _Nah_. He scrawled something else quickly, grinning in a way that was making Kagami uncomfortable. “One more,” he whispered, handing over the note.

_How about you come over here and we can test the strength of the desk when I bend you over it._

Kuroko shot the other student a flirty smile that dropped as he started writing, replaced by a look of annoyance that wouldn’t be obvious to anyone who didn’t know him. _No thank you. I believe that would fall under public indecency, and you’re not worth getting arrested for. Perhaps if you’re so horny, you should just fuck yourself. I would be happy to lend you my pencil for it. I’m sure you won’t mind the prick too much, considering you are one._  He wrote out, passing it to Kagami.

Kagami _really_ didn’t want to know what the idiot on the other side of him was telling Kuroko to get him to make those two expressions in the same minute. He could feel himself shiver a bit at Kuroko’s annoyance. He reluctantly placed the note on the idiot’s desk and gave him a look of pity. It was never nice being on the other end of Kuroko’s anger.

Aomine had never been more turned on. He turned to shoot Kuroko a wink, only to grin at the look of utter disgust he received in turn. He scribbled down his number and another winking face with the short message: _Here’s my number so we can arrange a date for you to give me that in person._ He passed it to Kagami, smirking at Kuroko and very obviously watching for his response this time.

Kuroko didn’t even open the note. He simply ripped it in half as he stared Aomine dead in the eye before turning back to listen to the teacher.

Aomine frowned at that. _Rude_. He turned to his desk and huffed, leaning back in his seat and pulling out his phone. _Whatever. At least I have Mai-chan_. He pulled up pictures of said model and didn’t even bother to hide his blatant disregard for the rest of the class.

Kuroko relaxed a bit when it appeared that the notes were stopping, starting to take notes on what the teacher was saying again now that he didn’t have the distraction any more.

* * *

Aomine had actually managed to make it to class on time today which in his case meant he was early. He noticed that the seat next to the cute blue haired guy was empty. Maybe the guy next to him was late or something. His loss. He plopped himself down next to the guy and gave him a big flirty smile. “Hey.”

“Class has started. We shouldn’t be talking.” Kuroko said quietly. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kagami. _You left me alone with him. Where are you?_

Aomine waved off what he said, “Teacher hasn’t even started talking yet. Maybe I can teach you a few things instead.” He waggled his brows suggestively.

“Please don’t.” Kuroko said simply. Kuroko’s phone buzzed and he looked at the text from Kagami. _Sick. Dying. Not going to school today._

_How dare you. But I hope you feel better. I’ll come over with soup later._ He sent back, resigning himself to his fate.

Irritated that the dude was ignoring him, Aomine, tore off a scrap from his notebook and quickly scribbled out another message. _I bet I could give you a handjob under the desk and no one would notice._

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the note. _I think I would notice. And I would not be pleased. At least not by you._ He wrote back.

_You like to be the one doing it. Got it._ Aomine sent back, moments after reading Kuroko’s reply.

_I’ve been told I’m pretty good at it, but I don’t think you’ll be finding out any time soon._ Kuroko wrote, staring Aomine down as he handed it to him.

Aomine raised a hand to his chest and feigned hurt. _Prove it._

_Ask the better looking members of the baseball team. Although, depending on who you ask, you’re more likely to hear about my mouth than my hand._

His _mouth_. Unbelievable. Aomine shifted uncomfortably in his seat before scrawling another note. _There’s an out of order toilet on the third floor with our names on it. Meet me there after lunch so I can get the first hand experience._

_No thank you._ Kuroko wrote back, not even sparing Aomine a glance as he passed the note back to him.

_You can’t tell me that you suck well and then leave me hanging, blue. That’s just not fair._

_I very much so can. Just watch me. Also, it’s Kuroko Tetsuya, not blue._

Oh? Aomine’s grin was back full-force. _Do I get a number with that cute name?_

_I don’t own a phone._ Kuroko wrote back, pulling out his phone to text Kagami.

_You’re an asshole, you know that? And a shitty liar. It’s right there. I CAN SEE IT._

_See what?_ Kuroko batted his eyelashes innocently at Aomine when he passed the note back.

_I can see you’re a huge ass._

_Please don’t stare at my ass._ Kuroko replied.

_I’ll stop if you give me your phone number ;D_

_No thank you. I do not own a phone._

_Fine_. Scrawling another note with his phone number again since Kuroko had torn it up last time, he tossed it over. _Text me when you get one then._

Kuroko looked at it consideringly, before putting the paper into his notebook.

Aomine considered it his second victory of the day when the guy didn’t actually toss it in the trashcan He was optimistic enough to hope that maybe he’d even get a text from Kuroko in the middle of the night.

* * *

Kuroko did not text him, and the next day Kagami was back to play middle man to their note passing.

Scowling at the dumb looking red head now seated next to Tetsu. Aomine gave him a cursory tap on the shoulder and passed him a square bit of paper. _You never texted me last night. I had all my nudes set up and everything._

_I never said that I would text you_. Kuroko replied, passing the paper to Kagami, before sending a text to his friend: _I think I’m going to have sex with him. What do you think?_

_But you saved my number right._

_I don’t have a name to save it under._

Realising his obvious mistake, Aomine wrote his full name on a scrap of paper before passing it to guy next to him again.

There were many things Kagami was accepting of. One of which was Kuroko’s active sex life. That didn’t mean he was comfortable _hearing_ about it. He made a disgusted face toward his phone as he texted Kuroko back. _I did NOT need to know that. He looks like an idiot. I don’t see why you would._ Kagami glared at the note sitting on his desk before begrudgingly handing it to Kuroko. He _knew_ he didn’t want to know what they were writing to each other.

_He’s hot._ Kuroko texted back simply before writing a note to Aomine. _I guess I’ll save the number then._

_I’m pretty sure you’ve slept with hotter._ Kagami texted Kuroko.

_You’re not wrong about that._ Kuroko sent back, quickly followed by: _But he can be a little amusing. I think there’s potential._

_I believe I’m still missing yours._ Aomine wrote back.

_I’m aware._ Kuroko handed the note to Kagami.

Kagami quickly texted Kuroko back before pocketing his phone. _Do what you want. I just think you’re out of his league._ He tried his best not to throw the note at the idiot’s head and forced himself to place it on his desk instead.

Kuroko smiled a bit at his friend when he read the text, muttering a quiet “Thank you,” since Kagami had put his phone away.

Reaching forward, Aomine nudged Kagami’s shoulder so he could give Kuroko the next note.

Kagami angrily scribbled his own message on the back of Aomine’s before handing it back to Aomine. _Can’t you people fucking text like normal teenagers?_

“I would if Tetsu would just give me his number already.” Aomine hissed.

“Tetsu?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

“Tetsu.” Aomine repeated with a smirk on his face.

“Hmm. I like it,” Kuroko decided. “If you can make me scream when we have sex, I’ll give you my number.”

“Ughh,” Kagami groaned. He really didn’t want to hear this.

“Deal,” Aomine agreed. “Third floor bathroom, then?”

“We will not be having sex in a public bathroom. I have standards and you already barely meet them.”

“Tch, third floor classroom?”

“My parents are out of town. Just come to my house.” Kuroko said, rolling his eyes as he wrote down his address and passed it to Aomine. “We can be louder and don’t have a time limit there.”

Aomine slammed his head on the desk with an audible thud. Turning his head so Kuroko could see his face, he groaned. “You’re killing me here, Tetsu. You know we’ve got a _whole_ day of school right? ”

“I suppose I’ll just have to make it worth the wait for you then.” He said with a tiny smile.

Tetsu was literally going to kill him before the end of the day. Aomine was positive of it. “Better not have lied about the blowjob,” he murmured, mostly to himself.

“Stop!” Kagami said a little too loudly. He did _not_ want to hear about his best friend’s sex life.

“You three in the back,” Kagami’s forehead came into contact with a piece of flying chalk from the teacher, “stop talking!”

Kagami let out a yelp of pain and held his forehead trying to nurse it. He glared slightly at Kuroko for getting him into this situation.

“Sorry, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said unapologetically.

“Tch.” Kagami turned away, ignoring his former best friend and the blueberry idiot making googly eyes at each other to _try_ and actually pay attention to the teacher. They were actually making _learning_ sound good if it meant not having to look at them.


End file.
